Past Memories
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan yang dimiliki manusia biasa. Cinta. Namun akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang yang dapat mengubah hidupnya. SasuNaru, slight KakaIru. Yaoi, don't like don't read. RnR please? Oneshot


Hola~! Hiatus itu tidak enak juga ya? Rasanya tangan tetap saja ingin mengetik. Ukh, belum kelar dengan satu fic, udah bikin yang lain, tapi oneshot kok! Walau nanti bakal dibuat sekuel lanjutannya –digampar-. Sedang mencari ide untuk chapter selanjutnya Live in Dormitory. Yaah, baiklah silahkan membaca.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Past Memories © NakamaLuna

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Pria berambut hitam itu melangkah lurus ke depan, tidak dipedulikannya salju yang turun dan mengenai wajahnya itu. Pikirannya kosong, matanya menerawang jauh entah kemana, seolah tidak ada lagi sesuatu di dunia ini.

Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal ketika dia masih kecil, di depan matanya. Sementara kakak laki-lakinya kabur entah kemana, sampai saat ini belum juga kembali pulang. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi orang yang sukses, disegani dan dihormati. Orang-orang boleh berkata, _'dia mempunyai segalanya, pastilah dia bahagia'_. Namun kenyataannya tidak, dia masih belum mempunyai satu hal yang dimiliki manusia biasa.

Cinta. Ya, cinta, dia sama sekali belum pernah merasakannya. Tidak sempat merasakan bagaimana cinta orangtua kepada anaknya, tidak sempat pula merasakan kasih sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Sementara dia sendiri tahu, bahwa gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya sekarang tidak lebih hanya mengejar hartanya saja.

Dia sudah muak dengan hidup ini. Kakinya melangkah ke salah satu kafe di sana. Kafe kecil, namun nyaman, tidak begitu banyak pengunjung yang datang kesana.

Akhirnya dia memilih mengambil tempat di meja yang paling ujung. Memutuskan untuk tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Silahkan, ingin memesan apa?" Suara seorang pelayan yang ramah nyaris mengagetkannya. Dia pun menoleh ke asal suara tersebut, seorang pria yang memiliki rambut pirang, wajah manis dengan masing-masing tiga goresan di pipinya, dan senyumnya yang mempesona.

"Silahkan, ingin memesan apa?" ucap pelayan itu ramah, sekali lagi.

"Kopi hangat saja," ucap Sasuke ramah.

"Baik tunggu sebentar," ucap pelayan itu ramah lalu meninggalkan pria berambut hitam itu.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Pelayan itu datang lagi, sambil membawa pesanan secangkir kopi hangat.

"Jadi, kau baru disini?" tanya Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia sering datang kemari, namun baru kali ini dia melihat pria yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Eh, tidak baru kok. Aku pemilik tempat ini, namaku Naruto Uzumaki," ucap Naruto dengan senyum.

"Uchiha Sasuke," balas Sasuke. "Jadi, sedang apa kau disini Naruto?" tanya Sasuke

"Hmm, sekedar melihat perkembangan kafe. Dilihat dari pertanyaanmu tadi, kau sering mampir ke tempat ini ya? Terima kasih," ucap Naruto dengan senyum.

"Kenapa kau harus berterima kasih?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Karena kau sering mengunjungi kafe ku," balasnya ramah.

"Jadi, kalau aku tidak sering datang, kau tidak akan berterima kasih kepadaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja akan tetap berterima kasih. Terima kasih telah mengunjungi kafe ini walau hanya sekali," ucap Naruto.

"Orang aneh. Hanya dikunjungi sekali saja langung merasa senang,"

Ucap Sasuke sambil meneguk kopinya.

Naruto akhirnya duduk di hadapan Sasuke, "Tidak aneh, karena setiap hari aku merasa bahagia," ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bahagia?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Karena setiap hari aku bisa melihat orang tertawa. Mereka semua bahagia, aku menjadi ikut bahagia jika orang kusayangi bahagia juga," ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Jika kau memiliki masa lalu yang suram, apakah sampai sekarang kau akan masih bahagia?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Dari dulu aku memang mempunyai masa lalu yang suram. Orangtuaku meninggal ketika aku dilahirkan, aku belum sempat melihat wajah mereka. Orang-orang menjauhiku karena aku tidak mempunyai keluarga. Dulu, aku sempat berputus asa, namun hatiku mulai terbuka begitu menyadari bahwa masih ada teman-teman yang memperhatikanku. Karena itu, melihat mereka tersenyum, bagiku itu cukup membuatku bahagia, sesuatu yang telah terjadi tidak akan terulang kembali, karena itu kita tidak boleh menyesalinya, " ucap Naruto.

"Kau beruntung, kau mempunyai teman-teman yang mempedulikanmu, sedangkan aku tidak," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Kalau begitu carilah! Kalau selama ini kau hanya menunggu hingga ada seseorang yang memperhatikanmu, kau salah. Tapi carilah seseorang yang bisa memperhatikanmu, menerimamu apa adanya. Jangan ditunggu, selama apapun kau menunggu, namun kau tidak berusaha, tidak akan ada hasilnya. Karena itu, carilah," ucap Naruto dengan senyum tulus.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, hati Sasuke tersentuh. Selama ini caranya memang salah, karena itu dia tidak mendapatkan seorang pun yang dapat memperhatikannya. Sasuke tersenyum lalu menghadap ke Naruto, "Terima kasih. Sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan orangnya, maukah kau menjadi temanku, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto membalas senyuman Sasuke dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku menerimamu sebagai temanku, Sasuke," ucap Naruto.

Saat itulah, mata sapphire Naruto bertemu dengan mata onyx Sasuke. Namun mata onyx itu tidak lagi melambangkan kesendirian dan keputusasaan, melainkan awal kebahagiaan yang akan dimulainya sekarang.

"Terima kasih, boleh aku meminta nomormu? Kurasa kita bisa bertemu atau mengadakan acara bersama," ucap Sasuke dengan muka malu.

"Baik, tidak masalah," ucap Naruto lalu memberikan selembar kertas yang tertera nomor teleponnya itu kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menerima kertas itu, dia lalu memberi selembaran uang kepada Naruto untuk membayar kopi tadi. Namun Naruto menolak dan menggeleng, "Traktiran untuk teman baru," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala Naruto, "Baiklah, lain kali aku yang akan mentraktirmu," ucap Sasuke.

"Kutunggu itu," ucap Naruto lalu melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke yang perlahan mulai menjauh.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya dengan tersenyum, hal ini membuat pengawalnya yaitu Kakashi, agak heran dengan tingkah laku Sasuke yang tidak biasanya ini.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Ada hal yang menarik ya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hmm, aku baru saja bertemu seorang lelaki manis. Dan dialah yang telah membuka jalan hidupku ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu aku harus berterima kasih kepada lelaki itu, karena tuanku yang galak ini bisa menjadi seperiang ini sekarang," ucap Kakashi.

Sasuke hanya bisa membalas itu dengan senyuman kecil, lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa Kakashi? Sepertinya Sasuke hari ini senang sekali," muncul seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang dan dikuncir kebelakang.

"Hmm, Iruka, sepertinya tuan kita ini sedang jatuh cinta," bisik Kakashi kepada Iruka. Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, Kakashi lalu memeluk Iruka, yang membuat wajah Iruka memerah.

"Kakashi! Kau-" ucapan Iruka terpotong oleh bibir Kakashi yang mendarat di bibirnya.

"Lanjutannya di kamar ya," ucap Kakashi jahil lalu menggendong Iruka ke kamar.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Semenjak hari itu, Sasuke makin rajin datang ke kafe itu hanya untuk menemui Naruto. Naruto pun selalu berada di kafe itu untuk bertemu Sasuke. Dari hari ke hari mereka semakin dekat, sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk jalan di suatu tempat.

"Sasuke! Maaf, kau lama menunggu?" tanya Naruto yang baru datang. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena tadi baru saja berlari-lari.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan takjub, biasanya Naruto memakai baju pelayan. Namun, kali ini Naruto yang memakai baju bebas tampak terlihat lebih manis.

"Tidak apa-apa terlambat, karena hasilnya sepadan kok," ucap Sasuke lalu menggandeng tangan Naruto. Naruto hanya diam, dia bingung mengartikan arti kata 'sepadan' yang diucapkan Sasuke barusan.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Waah, mall yang sangat besar! Aku tidak tahu kalau di wilayah Ikebukuro ada mall sebesar ini, walau sepertinya aku pernah kemari, namun kapan ya?" ucap Naruto melihat kesana kemari. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kita akan pergi menonton film di bioskop," ucap Sasuke lalu menggandeng tangan Naruto lagi. Wajah Naruto kali ini memerah, Sasuke kali ini menggandeng tangan Naruto dengan penuh perasaan.

"Apa judul film yang akan kita tonton itu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"One missed call, kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau tidak salah itu film seram, duh, aku jadi takut," ucap Naruto lalu mempererat pegangannya kepada Sasuke.

"Tenang, kan ada aku," ucap Sasuke jahil.

"Gombal," Naruto tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Walau dalam hatinya sendiri dia merasa takut karena akan menonton film ini.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Lampu bioskop dinyalakan, pertanda bahwa film itu sudah habis. Naruto masih saja memegang tangan Sasuke dengan erat. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat rencananya sukses, yaitu membuat Naruto takut agar dia memegang tangannya terus.

"Sampai kapan mau dipegang, dobe?" ucap Sasuke.

"Ha? Oh iya!" ucap Naruto lalu buru-buru melepaskan pegangannya dari Sasuke. Wajah Naruto kini sudah semerah tomat yang dilumuri saus sambal yang berwarna merah pekat.

"Kita akan pergi makan dobe, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa ya? Ah, aku tahu tempat yang bagus!" ucap Naruto lalu menarik Sasuke.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Selamat datang, silahkan pesan apa?" ucap sang pelayan ramah.

"Ramennya dua mangkuk," ucap Naruto.

"Baik, silahkan tunggu sebentar," ucap pelayan toko itu.

"Ra-ramen? Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke. Dia memang tidak pernah makan ramen sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kalau begitu cobalah, rasanya enak kok," ucap Naruto lalu menyerahkan semangkuk ramen yang baru saja diberi pelayan tadi kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke agak ragu menerimanya, tetapi kemudian dia mencoba memakannya, "Enak?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Enak," ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar ketika menyantap ramen itu.

"Nah, sudah kubilang kan? Ramen itu rasanya enak!" ucap Naruto lalu menghabiskan semangkuk ramennya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Benar nih tidak apa-apa? Tadi aku makan 4 mangkuk loh," ucap Naruto tidak enak.

"Tentu saja, dulu aku sudah berjanji akan mentraktirmu kok," ucap Sasuke lalu membayar semua pesanan mereka. "Kau ingin kemana lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kemana ya? Ah, tempat itu!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah taman kecil di Mall itu. Pemandangan taman itu sangat indah, lantai taman itu terbuat dari ubin tahan air, di ubin itu ada lubang-lubang kecil yang tersusun rapi membentuk lingkaran.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Tempat ini indah sekali, kalau kau melihat ke arah jam besar disana, setiap kau menghitung 60 detik lagi, tepat jarum jam berada di angka 12, lalu disini akan muncul air yang mengelilingi kita seperti air mancur!" ucap Naruto lalu berdiri di tengah lingkaran itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya menyaksikannya dari luar.

"Siap ya, kau berdiri disana saja! Lihat aku! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Dan, dari lubang-lubang kecil yang tersusun rapi itu muncullah air yang mengalir dengan indahnya. Pemandangan yang luar biasa ketika Naruto berada di tengah lingkaran air itu dengan wajah yang tersenyum dan butiran-butiran air yang keluar itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan rapi.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, baru air mancur itu berhenti, lalu Naruto kembali ke arah Sasuke. "Bagaimana? Indah kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau benar, indah sekali," ucap Sasuke takjub seakan baru melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa.

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang yuk," ajak Naruto sambil menarik Sasuke.

"Naruto," ucap Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Minggu depan, aku ingin kita kemari lagi. Aku ingin kita berfoto bersama disini," ucap Sasuke.

"Dengan senang hati," ucap Naruto.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Hari demi hari pun berlalu, Sasuke tentu saja sering mampir ke kafe itu untuk menemui Naruto. Namun Sasuke tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari Sabtu esok, karena dia akan jalan sekali lagi dengan Naruto.

Hari yang dinantikan Sasuke pun tiba, Sasuke langsung menuju tempat yang dijanjikan, dia datang kurang dari setengah jam waktu yang dijanjikan. Dia ingin menunggu Naruto, lebih cepat sebelum Naruto datang.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Wah, gawat, aku terlambat lagi!" gumam Naruto lalu berlari cepat, dia tidak memperdulikan orang yang disekitarnya memarahinya karena Naruto telah menubruknya.

Mata Naruto tidak beralih pada jalan, namun dia tidak menyadari rambu-rambu yang menunjukkan tanda stop bagi pengguna jalan. Dengan asal, dia main terobos begitu saja lampu itu. Sampai akhirnya seorang gadis berteriak, "Awas!"

Akhirnya mata Naruto memandang kepada truk yang melaju kencang di depannya, dia menutup matanya seakan sudah menerima akan hal ini.

Sebuah bunyi yang cukup keras terdengar, yang diakibatkan truk menabrak seseorang. Kecelakaan yang tidak dapat terelakkan lagi. Dengan ganasnya, tubuh Naruto mental sejauh 2 meter dari tempat kejadian perkara, darah mulai mengalir dari kepalanya.

Seketika itu juga terjadi kepanikan di seisi jalan itu. Orang-orang langsung berhamburan menggotong Naruto dan menelepon ambulans.

'_Sasuke'_ pikir Naruto. Hingga akhirnya kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Dheg, entah jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba berdetak sangat keras. Perasaan tidak enak menyelimutinya, memang Naruto terlambat 15 menit. Namun Naruto memang tukang terlambat kan?

Diambilnya hp Blackberry dari sakunya lalu mulai menekan tombol handphone Naruto.

Tut, tut, hanya bunyi itulah yang terdengar dari handphone Sasuke. Perasaannya kini tambah tidak enak, karena biasanya Naruto selalu mengangkat teleponnya.

Sasuke segera beranjak keluar kafe lalu menyusuri jalan yang ada disekitar kafe itu. Dilihatnya ada keramaian, Sasuke pun tergerak hatinya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke kepada salah satu pria yang ada di depannya.

"Ada kecelakaan, seorang pria tertabrak truk. Kondisi pria tersebut sangat kritis sekali," balas pria itu.

Sasuke mendekat, dia melihat ke mobil ambulans yang akan bersiap memasukkan korban ke dalamnya. Alangkah kagetnya Sasuke ketika dia melihat orang yang sangat dikenalinya itu terbujur kaku disana.

"Naruto!" teriaknya lalu menghampiri ambulans itu.

"Naruto! Naruto! Sadarlah!" ucap Sasuke panik sambil memegang tangan Naruto. Namun yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, bibirnya terkatup rapat dan darah terus saja mengalir dari kepalanya.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tangisnya saat itu juga. Seharusnya, jika dia tidak mengajak Naruto pergi hari ini, pasti tidak akan menjadi begini.

"Hei, kau keluarganya? Naiklah, jika dia dibawa sekarang masih ada kesempatan untuk menolongnya," ucap sang petugas ambulans ramah. Sasuke mengangguk, lalu ikut naik mobil ambulans, selama di perjalanan Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan Naruto.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Pasien baru ini tertabrak yang menyebabkan luka serius di kepalanya, banyak darah keluar melalui kepalanya, segera ambilkan darah yang cocok dengan pasien ini!" perintah sang dokter wanita dengan tangkas. Para perawat yang mendampinginya mengangguk lalu langsung melaksanakan perintah dokter wanita tersebut.

Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke, "Kau keluarganya?" tanya wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Bukan, tapi, dia adalah orang yang terpenting bagi hidupku," ucap Sasuke penuh harap.

Mendengar hal itu sang dokter tersenyum, "Mengerti. Aku akan menyembuhkannya untukmu," ucap dokter itu lalu menepuk undak Sasuke.

"Gawat dokter Tsunade!" perawat yang tadi bersamanya tiba-tiba datang dengan kewalahan.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Tsunade heran.

"Stok persediaan darah yang cocok dengan pasien ini sudah habis!" ucap perawat itu.

Tsunade tercengang mendengarnya, dia pikir masih ada harapan, namun ternyata. "Sial! Kalau pesan ke bank darah sekarang, tidak akan sempat!" ucap Tsunade sambil memukul dinding rumah sakit.

"Hei, kau perawat berambut pink, apa golongan darah pasien itu?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Eh, AB," ucap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu darahku saja! Golongan darahku sama dengan pasien itu!" ucap Sasuke.

"Baik, sekarang cepat bawa pasien itu ke ruang operasi! Aku akan membawa tuan Uchiha ini untuk menjalani pemeriksaan dan persiapan!" ucap Tsunade tangkas.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sekarang Sasuke terdiam, duduk di bangku rumah sakit. Sejumlah besar darahnya telah diserahkannya kepada orang yang disayanginya itu. Kepalanya masih pusing dan berat.

Tidak lama kemudian dokter Tsunade keluar dari ruang operasi itu. Sasuke langsung berdiri dang menghampirinya, Tsunade tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. "Selamat! Operasinya berjalan dengan sukses," ucap Tsunade lalu menjabat tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah diucapkan Tsunade. "Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan suara gemetar.

"Tentu, ini kenyataan," ucap Tsunade.

"Terima kasih! Dokter!" ucap Sasuke lalu memeluk Tsunade.

"Kesadarannya belum pulih sekarang, namun dalam waktu beberapa jam ini, dia akan terbangun. Oh iya, kecelakaan itu membuat satu efek yang lumayan fatal," ucap Tsunade, aura mukanya kini berubah menjadi serius.

"Eh?"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan Naruto, dia melihat Naruto yang duduk menghadap ke jendela. Kalimat Tsunade masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, _'Kecelakaan ini membuat Naruto kehilangan ingatan tentang apa yang dialaminya selama bulan ini'._ Ucap Tsunade tadi.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke. Naruto kemudian tersenyum, "Halo, kalau boleh tahu siapa kau?" tanya Naruto ramah.

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum balik, "Aku Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatmu," ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku memang tidak ingat, karena dokter Tsunade bilang bahwa aku kehilangan ingatan selama sebuan terakhir ini," ucap Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum lalu memandang Naruto, "Kau tahu? Sesuatu yang telah terjadi tidak akan terulang kembali, karena itu kita tidak boleh menyesalinya," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto tertegun mendengar ucapan Sasuke, kemudian dia tersenyum. "Terima kasih Sasuke, sepertinya kau memang benar-benar temanku, seingatku aku pernah mengatakan itu kepada seseorang yang sangat kusayangi," ucap Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke terharu, '_seseorang yang sangat kusayangi?'. _Air mata Sasuke menetes, dia sekarang tidak menyesal karena apa yang telah terjadi, tidak menyesal.

Karena sekarang dia berfikir, pasti dia dapat mengulangnya kembali seperti dahulu. Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto dan meletakkan bunga yang dibawanya ke dalam vas.

Dilihatnya wajah Naruto yang tersenyum, Sasuke ikut tersenyum juga melihatnya. Semua yang dikatakan Naruto benar, _'Jika aku melihat orang yang kusayangi tertawa, maka aku merasa bahagia'_.

"Naruto terima kasih. Aku tidak menyesal atas kejadian ini, karena sekarang, giliranku yang akan mengajarimu, Naruto," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke, namun dia memilih untuk tersenyum. Karena dia tahu, jika dia tersenyum, maka temannya yang satu ini pasti akan tersenyum juga.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

END

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Fuh, akhirnya selesai juga fic yang tidak nyambung ini. Perlukah saya buat sekuelnya? Maaf jika masih ada kesalahan, saya ini author yang masih perlu dibantu. O iya! Satu gi! Untuk yang sedang UN dan UASBN kudokan agar lulus! Amien!

Anyway, ada yang berniat review?


End file.
